


Stealing Warmth

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [47]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Stealing Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasia Brosca is not here for this snow business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "keeping the other person warm" with my choice of pairing. I write about my Aeducan's annoyance with the weather often enough, so I decided Brosca needed a turn.

Kasia Brosca stepped out of the palace and into a world unrecognizable: the ground blanketed with white, the sky grey, the trees covered with something that looked like crystals. “What–” And then the cold hit her, a blast of wind whipping through the cracks in her armor. “Branka’s tits! What the hell is going on?”

Her boyfriend, the king, stepped out from behind to shield her from the breeze. “Welcome to a Ferelden winter,” he said, facing her with an amused air. “We had a small blizzard last night, didn't you notice?" She shook her head. "Anyway, this happens every year. I guess you missed the worst of it last year, being underground in Orzammar.”

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “I don’t like it.”

“You’ll like it better once you’re properly dressed for the cold.” Alistair took off his green scarf and wound it around her neck several times. He tucked the ends under and patted her shoulder. “Better?”

Kasia took a careful breath. The scarf was way too long for her, but the extra layers helped warm the air, and it smelled like him, which was nice. “I guess,” she said, her words muffled by the swaths of fabric.

“It will do until we can get you a proper coat, anyway.” He held out his arm, and she dodged beneath it, leaning into his side to steal all the warmth she could. “Now, shall we see about that walk?”

“I’d rather see about a jug of warmed wine in front of the fire,” she muttered, but she walked out with him anyway, nestled close to his side, listening to the crunch of snow beneath her boots. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, she thought, as the sun peeked out behind a leaden cloud and covered the icy tree branches with diamonds. If nothing else, it made for a good excuse to snuggle in public.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Here For This Snow Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723361) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr)




End file.
